


Guilty

by herinfiniteeyes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herinfiniteeyes/pseuds/herinfiniteeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he likes feeling a little dirty, a little sneaky, and it makes the sex really hot and filthy.</p><p>(In which Steve and Tony have a dirty little secret.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coruscera (impractica)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impractica/gifts), [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/gifts).



The bike purrs between his legs as Steve parks next to the pristine white sports car and kills the engine. He runs his palm along the car’s curves as he walks toward the shady little bar. 

Inside, the music is low and the only light is coming through the dusty shades. The bar is well-stocked, but the space is only big enough for about five tables. He takes a seat at the bar and orders a shot before turning on the stool to look around. 

At a table hidden in the corner, Tony looks up at Steve with those big, dark eyes and knocks back the rest of his scotch on the rocks. Steve reaches back to accept the shot glass and enjoys the burn of tequila as it licks flames down his throat.

He sets the glass on the bar with a _clink_ and stands from the stool. Tony slides his empty glass away from himself and stands, too. Steve raises an eyebrow and quirks his head toward the stairs at the other end of the bar. Tony’s grin is quick and sharp. Steve leads the way. 

He reaches the door first, the key ready in his hand. Tony presses up behind him and nips a quick kiss at the base of his neck. Once the door is open, Steve turns on his heel and grabs Tony in a rough hold. He shoves Tony up against the wooden slats hiding them from the fading sun, and returns the biting kiss Tony pushes against his mouth. 

Steve gets Tony’s legs wrapped around his waist and grinds his erection against the hot, hard bulge tenting the front of Tony’s pressed slacks. Tony licks against Steve’s lips and moans into his mouth. Steve reaches down to press a firm hand against Tony’s dick, and digs his teeth into Tony’s lower lip. “Ready for me?” he asks. 

Tony arches against him and his skin flushes. “All day long,” he groans against Steve’s wet lips. He gets his hands beneath Steve’s leather jacket and pushes it off. Beneath his palms, the cotton of Steve’s white shirt is warm and tight over Steve’s broad shoulders. Tony clutches Steve’s biceps, unable to get his hands all the way around the impressive muscles. 

Steve steps back and Tony drops to his feet, albeit unsteadily. Steve gives Tony barely enough space to step around him and waits until Tony is lying back on the bed, propped up on his elbows so he can watch Steve. 

Steve bends down to get his hands on Tony’s belt. Tony goes to work unbuttoning his shirt while Steve works Tony’s slacks open. Steve looks him in the eye as he peels the pants slowly down Tony’s legs. Tony sits up just long enough to get his shirt off and throws it down on the floor next to the bed. Steve pulls Tony’s shoes off and they land at the foot of the bed with a solid _thump_. 

Now that Tony is naked and spread out for him, Steve takes a step back into the shadows and strips off his shirt. Tony’s eyes drift approvingly over Steve’s chest, and Steve grins and reaches for his jeans. Tony’s eyes are half-closed and a dull red flush is riding high on his cheeks and chest. Steve looks down at where he’s undoing his button fly before peeking up at Tony from beneath his eyelashes. He knows Tony can’t resist this look, knows just how much it kills Tony when Steve smiles at him as he does now, with such filthy intent. 

Tony’s eyes are fixated on Steve’s hands, watching with rapt intensity as Steve bares himself to Tony. 

Once he’s naked, Steve stalks back to the bed and crawls slowly between Tony’s legs, pulling them up over his shoulders as he goes. When he reaches Tony’s face, he leans down to suck a bruise into the hinge of Tony’s jaw. Tony arches up to meet him and huffs against Steve’s cheek. Steve turns his head to lick against Tony’s lips, and Tony opens for him so beautifully. 

Steve runs his hands down Tony’s sides, rough with a sense of possession and a desire to share this pleasure. Tony’s nails scrape down Steve’s back, and Steve hisses into Tony’s mouth when Tony digs his fingertips into Steve’s ass. He thrusts against Tony’s hip and reaches down to slide a knuckle against Tony’s slick hole. 

“Mmmm, couldn’t wait for me, huh?” Steve whispers against Tony’s ear as he nips and sucks at Tony’s earlobe. 

Tony swallows hard and ruts helplessly against Steve’s imposing body mass. “Want you to fuck me,” he says, voice tight with impatience and lust. 

Steve reaches down to position himself and Tony presses his head back into the thin pillow as the blunt head of Steve’s naked cock nudges against his entrance. Steve nuzzles Tony’s neck, breathing hot, damp air against the side of his throat. Once his hips are flush against Tony’s body, Steve pauses for the barest of moments to check and see if Tony’s okay. 

Tony gives him a jerky little nod and Steve’s eyes burn into his as he begins to move in controlled thrusts, carefully calculated for maximizing Tony’s enjoyment. 

The ride is hard and fast, dirty and raw, just the way they like it whenever they do this. 

Tony doesn’t say Steve’s name, and Steve doesn’t blush or show any shyness. This is their secret, something just for them, and nobody needs to know just how much Tony likes getting fucked like a whore, or how much Steve likes fucking Tony like a whore. 

The room smells like sweat and sex when Steve’s done, and Tony’s a filthy mess covered in Steve’s come. Steve slides down Tony’s body, his grin nothing more than a slightly smug curve of his lips, and takes Tony’s dick in his mouth to suck him off. 

Tony clenches his jaw and yanks on handfuls of Steve’s hair until he comes down Steve’s throat, and Steve swallows with a delighted hum in his chest. He bites another bruise into Tony’s hip and Tony tries to catch his breath. 

Without a word, Steve stands and gets dressed. Tony stays sprawled on the bed for a few more minutes, letting the cool air in the room settle on his sticky skin. The door closes behind Steve, and he runs a hand down his chest and presses his finger into the mark Steve left on his hip. 

The roar of Steve’s bike engine fades into the distance, and Tony smiles up at the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this ad for Gucci Guilty with Chris Evans and Evan Rachel Wood: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6MPjOSXcgbs and also by a twitter convo with Coruscera and Sirona.


End file.
